


Si tu pouvais voir ce que je vois

by Aelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Self-Hatred
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelly/pseuds/Aelly
Summary: Trois ans après la fin de la guerre, Hermione se rend compte qu'elle a été laissée de côté par ses amis. Blessée, elle se décide pour de gros changements dans sa vie et prend un nouveau départ. Evidemment UA vu que Remus, Tonks et SIrius sont vivants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If you could see what I see](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/247009) by Minnimoi. 



> Bonjour à tous,  
> voici ma modeste traduction de l'histoire créée par Minnimoi (SelenaTerna sur AO3). J'ai, bien évidemment, son accord pour poster la traduction ici. 
> 
> ATTENTION : cette histoire traitera de sujets difficiles comme les troubles alimentaires, dépression, la mort, etc. si ces sujets sont trop sensibles pour vous, je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette histoire.

Chapitre 1 : Le temps du changement

Hermione fixait la note dans sa main, le gribouillage familier brouillé par les larmes qui emplissaient lentement ses yeux bruns. Elle renifla bruyamment et jeta la lettre sur son bureau en acajou, l'odeur boisée, habituellement réconfortante, était rendue inefficace par la douleur et l'indignation tourbillonnant en elle. « Comment ont-il pu ? » s'écria-t-elle. Elle sauta de sa chaise au dossier de cuir et fit les cents pas dans la bibliothèque. Le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas trouver de réconfort dans cette pièce en disait long sur la force de ses émotions, son sanctuaire était sans nul doute sa pièce préférée de la maison.

Elle fit soudainement demi tour et saisit le parchemin incriminé, le lut une fois de plus, avec attention, examinant chaque mot.

> _Chère Hermione,_
> 
> _Juste une lettre rapide pour te prévenir que nous avons décidé de prendre quelques semaines de vacances sur la Côte d'Azur, en France, donc nous devons reporter le dîner de demain soir. On se verra une autre fois, amuse toi bien avec les autres._
> 
> _Prends soin de toi._
> 
> _Harry, Ginny, Ron et George_
> 
>  

Elle jeta à nouveau la lettre sur le bureau et recommença à faire les cents pas. Reporter. Ils n'avaient même pas pu se souvenir la raison de ce dîner – c'était son vingt et unième anniversaire demain. D'accord, elle n'avait pas mentionné la raison derrière ce dîner, mais sûrement, après 10 ans de relation elle pensait que ce n'était pas trop demandé qu'ils se souviennent de son anniversaire. Surtout son vingt et unième.

Et s'amuser avec les autres – ha ! D'après ce qu'elle savait, Harry, Ron, Ginny et George étaient probablement en France maintenant, et les seuls autres qui restaient étaient Remus, Tonks, Sirius et sa petite amie Lira. Luna Lovegood était présentement en Suède à la recherche de créatures inconnues du commun des mortels, pendant que Neville suivait un stage de botanique en Afrique depuis deux ans. Considérant que Remus et Tonks devaient rentrer s'occuper de Teddy, et donc quitteraient la soirée relativement tôt, cela voulait dire qu'elle, Sirius et Lira seraient les seuls à « faire la fête », un généreux total de trois personnes. Ce serait moins embarrassant d'annuler carrément le dîner que d'expliquer pourquoi pratiquement personne ne pouvait venir, ses soit disant « meilleurs amis » inclus.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé en cuir à l'autre bout de la pièce et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Comment était ce arrivé ? pensa-t-elle. Ils étaient meilleurs amis à l'école et s'encourageaient les uns les autres pendant les années noires de la guerre, leur loyauté and amitié jamais remises en question. Elle se souvenait de la Bataille de Poudlard comme si c'était hier, au lieu de trois ans plus tôt. Elle se souvenait du soulagement qu'ils avaient ressenti quand tout s'était enfin terminé. Ils avaient pleuré ensemble la mort de Fred, Remus et Tonks. Elle se souvenait de l'espoir et de la peur qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait découvert que Remus et Tonks n'étaient pas, finalement, morts, mais plutôt, dangereusement blessés à cause d'un sort inconnu par lequel ils avaient été touchés. La peur de les perdre une seconde fois avait plané au dessus d'eux pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'ils récupèrent tous les deux. Elle se souvenait réconforter George après la perte de Fred, restant avec lui et adoucissant ses cauchemars pendant des mois, lui préparant des potions de nuits sans rêves. Elle se souvenait du sentiment de perte qu'elle avait ressenti en découvrant que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture en Australie, et la difficulté qu'elle avait eut à cacher cette perte à ses amis afin de ne pas alourdir le poids de la mort de Fred.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour, deux ans auparavant, alors qu'elle travaillait au Département des Mystères (les Langues de Plombs l'ayant recrutée immédiatement après qu'elle ait terminé sa septième année à Poudlard) quand le Voile avait semblé vivant, s'agitant et volant. Soudainement un homme en était tombé, l'avait regardée et murmuré « Putain de merde ! » avant de s'effondrer à ses pieds.

Elle pouvait se rappeler de la joie avec laquelle Sirius avait été accueilli, le soulagement et la joie pure sur le visage de Harry quand il s'était précipité dans Sainte Mangouste, pour y trouver son parrain exiger d' « être libéré de ce putain d'asile de fous » et les nombreux rassemblements qu'ils avaient dû célébrer.

Elle se renfrogna. Elle pouvait également se souvenir de quand le changement avait commencé, environ un an auparavant. Tout avait commencé quand Ginny et Harry eurent finalement recommencé à se fréquenter après la Guerre. Ginny n'aimait pas les « ennuyeuses » retrouvailles hebdomadaires aux Trois Balais. Elle voulait du glamour et des paillettes. Elle aimait que Harry l'emmène dans les meilleurs restaurants et clubs. La belle petite rousse n'avait aucun problème à être sous les yeux du public – elle adorait le public et le public l'adorait. Hermione avait commencé à les voir de moins en moins souvent à mesure que le temps passait, car ils avaient « des gens à voir et des lieux où être vus » selon Ginny.

Ron, seulement deux mois après, avait réussi à obtenir le travail de ses rêves en étant pris comme gardien pour les Canons de Chudley et avait, par conséquent, disparu de son radar. Elle le voyait maintenant plus souvent dans la Gazette du Sorcier, photographié dans les mêmes clubs qu'Harry et Ginny fréquentaient, avec une belle femme à chaque bras.

Les coups de cheminette étaient de plus en plus rares, Harry et Ginny à cause de leurs carrières en tant qu'Auror et Éditrice de mode respectivement, en plus de leur vie sociale occupée, et Ron entre ses entraînements, ses matchs et ses fêtes – et aussi, elle l'admettait, parce qu'il n'était pas exactement reconnu pour sa considération.

Elle voyait George occasionnellement, mais il passait la plupart de son temps avec Percy à la boutique. Il restait beaucoup replié et ne se socialisait pas souvent.

En surface, ça semblait très innocent. Inévitable. Ils avaient tous grandi et la vie les avait emmenés dans des directions différentes. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous un emploi désormais. Et oui, une certaine distance était destinée à s'instaurer quand certains membres d'un groupe commençaient à se fréquenter. Mais en considérant qu'ils vivaient à environ 15 minutes des uns des autres, sûrement n'était-il pas inconcevable d'espérer se voir plus ou moins fréquemment ? Et considérant qu'elle et Harry travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère, sûrement qu'un déjeuner occasionnel n'était pas trop demandé ?

Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne faisait pas d'effort. Elle ne demandait rien à ses amis qu'elle ne se demandait pas à elle-même. Elle essayait de leur passer un coup de cheminette régulièrement, au moins une fois par semaine. Elle essayait d'organiser des sorties pour eux. Ils étaient partis du fait de se voir une fois par semaine à une fois par mois … et maintenant ça. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis six mois. La moitié de ses appels restaient sans réponse tandis que les autres étaient écourtés car « ils étaient sur le point de sortir ». Elle rit avec amertume. C'est drôle comme ils avaient le temps pour sortir tous ensemble, juste … pas avec elle. Pas une seule fois, l'un des trois avait pensé à lui demander de sortir avec eux. Tristement, ses trois amis les plus proches l'avaient doucement sortie de leurs existences.

D'autres faisaient quelques efforts, mais ils n'étaient simplement pas aussi proches qu'elle, Ron, Harry et Ginny avaient pu l'être. Luna correspondait régulièrement par hibou, mais était rarement en Angleterre à cause de ses voyages et de ses reportages d'investigations pour le Chicaneur. Neville écrivait d'Afrique occasionnellement, mais ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches.

Elle rendait visite à Remus et Tonks toutes les deux semaines pour voir Teddy, son (et celui de Harry) filleul, et pour passer du temps avec lui, étant donné qu'avoir un enfant en bas âge les empêchait de sortir souvent.

Elle voyait également Sirius toutes les deux semaines, cependant, depuis que lui et Lira avaient commencé à se fréquenter elle n'avait pas pu le voir plus de deux heures à chaque fois, et c'était compréhensible. L'homme travaillait de longues heures comme Auror Senior, et devait jongler avec une relation en plus de ça. Le fait qu'il prenne tout de même du temps pour elle lui importait beaucoup. Elle refusait de manquer leurs retrouvailles de quinzaine, peu importe combien elles pouvaient être courtes. Il disait toujours que ça valait le coup de rejoindre les « Trois Balais » ou son appartement, même seulement pour une heure, pour voir « sa Mione ». De manière surprenante, depuis son retour du Voile, ils étaient devenus des amis plutôt proches, malgré leurs affrontements précédents.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait murit et changé pendant les cinq années qu'il avait passé derrière le Voile, peut-être parce qu'il avait également muri. De toute manière, ils s'entendaient à merveille et elle aimait sa sagesse et son esprit vif. Cependant, la triste réalité demeurait que le parrain de son soit disant « meilleur ami » avait du temps à lui consacrer, et pourtant Harry lui-même …

Elle se recula dans le canapé et, tandis qu'elle l'admettait enfin, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Tout n'avait pas commencé quand Harry et Ginny avait commencé à sortir ensemble. Ça avait toujours été là, enfoui sous la surface. Elle avait simplement choisi de considérer ça comme de simples différences entre amis. Mais c'était, elle devait l'admettre, beaucoup plus que ça. Elle avait été loyale envers eux tous, surtout Harry en premier depuis le tout début de leur amitié. Elle était restée avec lui jusqu'à la presque fin, quand elle ne pouvait pas physiquement entrer dans la chambre quand Harry avait combattu Quirrell. Elle était restée à ses côtés quand les autres élèves l'avaient désigné comme « l'héritier de Serpentard ». Elle avait été pétrifiée après avoir trouvé la réponse à l'énigme, permettant à Harry de sauver Ginny et de détruire le Basilic.

Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger de Sirius Black, un homme qu'ils pensaient déterminé à tuer Harry. Elle avait risqué leur amitié en rapportant l'histoire du balai à Minerva. Elle aurait préféré qu'il la haïsse plutôt qu'il lui arrive malheur. Harry avait suivi Ron et l'avait ignorée pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce que le balai lui soit rendu. Malgré ça, elle avait violé les lois du Voyage Temporel et sciemment risqué sa vie pour revenir dans le passé et sauver Sirius, pour Harry. En quatrième année, elle avait été la seule à croire Harry quand il disait ne pas avoir tenté de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Même Ron l'avait évincé, dévoré par la jalousie. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour le soutenir en cinquième année, essayant de le défendre contre Ombrage, essayant de l'aider quand il se repliait sur lui-même, coupant court à son voyage au ski avec ses parents pour venir le soutenir au square Grimmauld.

Elle l'avait supplié d'être prudent plutôt que de se précipiter au Ministère, mais l'avait tout de même suivi et avait combattu à ses côtés, avait souffert pour cela. Elle avait essayé de l'aider en sixième année et s'était méfiée de ce vieux livre de potions, pour être simplement accusée de jalousie, malgré le fait qu'il avait été la possession d'un ancien mangemort, comme ils avaient pu l'apprendre par la suite. Elle avait combattu pour défendre Poudlard la nuit où Dumbledore était mort, aux côté de l'Ordre et Ron et d'autres élèves. Elle s'était assise aux côtés de Ron quand il avait été empoisonné. Elle avait quitté sa maison et sciemment envoyé sa famille loin d'elle après s'être effacée de leurs souvenirs pour les suivre tous les deux dans une dangereuse chasse aux Horcruxes. Elle était restée loyale même quand Ron avait jeté l'éponge et les avait abandonnés. Elle était restée et avait défendu Harry, et planifié, et travaillé si dur qu'à certains moments elle avait cru s'effondrer de fatigue. Elle avait été capturée et torturée mais n'avait rien révélé, restant fidèle à eux deux et à la cause.

Elle avait infiltré Gringotts et finalement avait combattu à la Bataille Finale jusqu'à la toute fin. Elle avait perdu ses parents et sacrifié tout ce qu'elle avait pour aider Harry. Elle n'avait été rien d'autre que sincère et loyale pour Harry et Ron. Elle avait pardonné à Ron malgré son abandon envers elle et Harry, malgré les horribles, et blessantes, choses qu'il lui avait souvent dites. Elle avait consenti à voir au-delà de leurs constantes disputes, les aidant tous les deux dans leurs devoirs scolaires.

Et Ginny ? Elle l'avait écoutée et réconfortée quand elle se débattait avec ses sentiments pour Harry, et son inquiétude quant au fait qu'il ne la remarquerait jamais. Elle l'avait conseillée et encouragée, lui permettant de finalement commencer quelque chose avec Harry.

Et où est ce que ça l'avait menée ? D'accord, ils l'avaient défendue contre le troll en première année, malgré que ce soit la faute de Ron si elle s'était trouvée là en premier lieu. Ron l'avait défendue après avoir été traitée de sang de bourbe. Mais il l'avait aussi insultée et blessée un nombre incalculable de fois, le souvenir le plus marquant étant celui du bal de noël. Il avait agit comme si elle était moins qu'une femme mais était pourtant en colère qu'elle y soit allée avec Victor. Lui et Harry s'étaient liés contre elle après l'incident de l’Éclair de Feu, la traitant comme si elle n'existait pas. Harry ne l'avait pas une seule fois défendue contre les insultes de Ron. Et Ginny, à la minute où elle avait eu une chance avec Harry, avait tourné le dos à Hermione. Elle lui parlait d'un ton cassant et la contredisait aux yeux de tous. Elle s'excusait toujours après mais même … Hermione devait regarder les choses en face. Ce qu'elle avait investi dans l'amitié, et la loyauté qu'elle avait donné à ses amis ne lui était pas retourné en égale proportion. Elle donnait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu. Ca n'avait pas changé, au contraire, ça devenait de plus en plus prononcé, jusqu'à ceci. C'était le point culminant, la preuve finale.

Harry, Ron et Ginny n'avaient plus besoin d'elle. Elle avait dépassé son utilité. A quoi un rat de bibliothèque Je-Sais-Tout pouvait bien servir une fois hors de l'école ? Quand on n'était plus en guerre ? Tout était terminé maintenant, ils avaient été très clair là-dessus, en actes plutôt qu'en mots, qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle. Une petite partie de son esprit protestait, arguant qu'ils avaient vécu trop de choses ensemble pour l'oublier, cependant, elle la fit taire rudement. Comment pouvait elle penser autrement quand, jusqu'à maintenant, aucun n'avait demandé des nouvelles de ses parents ? Personne n'avait demandé si elle les avait retrouvés, s'ils allaient bien ? Seuls Sirius, Remus et Tonks savaient. Un jour, ils l'avaient vue pleurer au-dessus de quelques albums photos et l'avaient harcelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur dise. Elle leur avait raconté à la condition qu'ils ne le répètent à personne, à moins que la question ne leur soit directement posée. D'après elle, si les gens ne s'en souciaient pas assez pour demander, ils ne méritaient pas de savoir. Par « les gens » elle avait voulu dire Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ses deux « meilleurs amis » et sa « sœur » soit disant. Ha. Pour ce que ça valait.

Et maintenant voilà qu'ils partaient en vacances, sans même lui demander si elle souhaitait venir, oubliant le « diner » qu'ils allaient manquer pour son 21ème anniversaire. Elle commença à sangloter. Pas une seule fois, depuis qu'ils avaient battus le troll dans les toilettes des filles, avait-elle pensé qu'ils en arriveraient là. Pas seulement manquer un dîner d'anniversaire mais plutôt ce que ça représentait. Se battre pratiquement becs et ongles pour maintenir une amitié qu'ils ne considéraient même plus. Son 21ème anniversaire, qu'elle avait pensé rempli d'amour et de rires et de famille, était maintenant une ombre moqueuse. Ils étaient partis. Ils avaient tous oublié. Ils avaient oublié tout ce qu'elle avait donné et ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour être avec eux et les aider. Sa vie. Son enfance. Ses parents. Tout était oublié.

Elle était une fois de plus le Castor Savant. Elle sanglota encore plus fort, se souvenant de ce surnom si gentiment offert par de nombreux petits moqueurs à l'école primaire. Elle avait des cheveux touffus, des genoux noueux et les dents proéminentes. Elle avait toujours été jugée pour son intelligence, et les livres étaient ses seuls amis. Sa mère la réconfortait, qu'en grandissant elle deviendrait une belle jeune femme, avec plein d'amis, et la petite Hermione avait attendu avec espoir, espérant que ce serait vrai.

A la place, le même schéma s'était instauré à Poudlard – solitude et moqueries, jusqu'à Harry et Ron. Après ça, elle avait pensé ne plus jamais être seule. Et maintenant … Elle renifla, essuyant rageusement ses larmes avec ses mains. Elle n'avait peut-être plus de dents en avant ou des cheveux touffus. Ses cheveux tombaient peut-être en vagues jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait peut-être plus ou moins une silhouette, même si trop … rondelette à son goût. Elle avait peut-être même développé quelques aptitudes avec du maquillage basique, et était la plus jeune Langue de Plomb dans l'histoire du Département des Mystères, mais elle était de retour à la case départ. Le Castor Savant. Seule, entourée de livres et voulant être quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui d'autre pour ne pas être seule chez elle pendant que tous les autres étaient dehors, s'amusant.

Le plus cruel était que ces enfants, qui l'avaient sûrement oubliée depuis longtemps, avaient eu raison. Elle était seule et sans amis. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais une beauté, comme Ginny, mais à partir du moment où elle avait ses amis, elle s'en fichait. Sauf que évidemment, eux s'en souciaient. Pourquoi autrement auraient-ils évité de lui parler durant leurs sorties sociales et glamour ? Ils avaient honte d'elle. Elle était quelque chose bonne à cacher de la vue des gens, quelqu'un qu'on voyait en privé, où les gens ne pouvaient pas la voir.

Tout recommençait.

NON. Elle se rassit soudainement. Ça ne recommençait PAS encore. Elle ne se permettrait pas de penser de cette manière. Elle n'était plus cette petite fille perdue. Elle était une jeune femme accomplie qui avait réussi beaucoup de choses dans sa jeune vie. Elle avait peut-être perdu ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses plus proches, elle avait peut-être perdu ses parents et oui, elle était peut-être seule sans avoir jamais eu un seul petit ami, mais elle n'était pas sans valeur. Elle avait un travail et il y avait quelques personnes qui pensaient à elle. Remus et Tonks, l'adorable Teddy, Sirius et peut-être George. Elle ne voulait pas oublier son amitié avec George jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son côté de l'histoire. Elle savait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de simplement partir pour des vacances sans au moins lui demander de l'accompagner, surtout si ça voulait dire rater son anniversaire. Et donc, pour George, elle allait attendre et aviser. Quant aux trois autres … qu'ils aillent se faire voir. C'était terminé. Ils l'avaient utilisée pour son intelligence et ses capacités, et maintenant que tout allait bien dans leur monde, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle. Et bien, qu'ils aillent en enfer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Elle sauta du canapé et commença à faire les cents pas sur le tapis couleur crème, cette fois perdue dans ses pensées. Il était plus que temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour elle-même, chose à laquelle elle pensait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Un poste lui avait été proposé, une place au Ministère Italien de la Magie durant un an, dans ce qui correspondait au Département des Mystères. Un ancien Langue de Plomb avait déménagé à Rome et avait chanté ses louanges. Par conséquent les Italiens essayaient de l'attirer chez eux depuis plusieurs mois. C'était la dernière offre dans une longue liste. Elle n'en avait accepté aucune précédemment car elle trouvait que sa vie était en Angleterre, et aurait eu l'impression d'abandonner la seule famille qui lui restait.

Maintenant elle devait réfléchir à cette idée. Ses trois plus proches amis n'étaient plus un problème. Les amis qui lui restaient elle pouvait toujours continuer à les visiter par Cheminette ou par Portauloin international aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait. Il n'y aurait pas d'interruption dans leurs relations, étant donné que le décalage horaire entre le Royaume Uni et l'Italie était d'environ deux heures. Ses parents … elle cligna des yeux rapidement, essayant d'enrayer la formation de nouvelles larmes. Ses parents n'étaient plus là. Leur maison, la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi, était restée inhabitée depuis sa septième année. Et elle avait toujours voulu aller à Rome. Plus important encore, rien ne l'arrêtait désormais. C'était le temps du changement.


	2. Une offre vraiment avantageuse

« Vous avez QUOI ? »

James Grafton, Responsable du Département des Mystères, était totalement estomaqué. La surprise flagrante sur son visage ridé était presque comique.

« J'ai décidé d'accepter l'année à Rome. » répéta-t-elle calmement. « C'est un grand honneur et une merveilleuse opportunité d'apprendre dans l'un des plus beaux et des plus anciens lieux au monde. Et les bibliothèques … » s'enflamma-t-elle, souriante.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr… Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il s'agisse d'une merveilleuse opportunité sur tous les champs possibles, J'ai simplement … excusez-moi, mais je suis surpris. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui vous avez toujours refusé catégoriquement les offres des italiens, malgré mes propres efforts de persuasion. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui a provoqué un tel retournement. » Son visage ridé la regardant curieusement tandis qu'il grattait sa tignasse d'épais cheveux blancs.

Elle lui sourit aimablement, le sourire n'atteignant pas ses yeux alors qu'elle ajustait la robe noire qu'elle portait. « J'ai … communiqué avec mes amis les plus proches, Monsieur Grafton, et j'ai réalisé que cette proposition était dans mon intérêt. Je serais une idiote de la laisser passer. » _Inutile de lui dire qu'il avait fallu une lettre lui disant essentiellement qu'elle n'était plus sur leur radar collectif pour l'aider à faire son choix_ , pensa-t-elle.

Les yeux bleus perçants du vieil homme plongèrent dans les siens, d'un brun chocolaté. La jeune femme semblait … _engourdie_ , pensa-t-il. Quelque chose s'était produit. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de la pousser.

« Bien sûr, ma chère, » dit-il à haute voix. « Je suis ravi que vous acceptiez cette très avantageuse proposition. Je suppose que le salaire et le logement sont à votre convenance ? »

« Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? » répondit-elle simplement. Tous frais payés, l'appartement, fourni par le Ministère, donnant sur la stupéfiante et exclusive _Via Veneto (1)_ , et un salaire de 40 000 régine, l'équivalent de 50 000 galions ou 150 000 livres sterlings, l'offre était plus que généreuse. En tant que Officielle du Ministère, elle avait également le droit de créer des Portoloins internationaux, quelque chose qui était bien plus limité en Grande-Bretagne.

« En effet, » sourit-il. « De plus, votre emploi au Ministère de la Magie vous attendra à votre retour, quoique quelque chose me dit que les italiens pourraient tenter de vous convaincre vers un arrangement plus permanent pendant que vous serez là-bas. »

Elle se contenta de sourire poliment et attendit.

« Bon, et bien, très bien, je vais transmettre votre acceptation. Quand seriez-vous d'accord pour commencer ? Je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord pour vous donner quelques semaines afin de mettre de l'ordre dans vos affaires … » réfléchit-il.

« C'est plus que généreux, Monsieur. Je suis à leur disposition des après-demain. Mes objets personnels ont été emballés, mes affaires sont en ordre et je serais tout à fait disposée à prendre un Portoloin demain. » Elle essaya de garder sa voix stable tandis qu'elle disait ceci. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière, et elle ne voulait pas trahir le moindre signe de nervosité, étant donné que ça pouvait conduire à des questions.

« Demain ? Ma parole, vous êtes vraiment pressée. Bien, je vais les en informer si vous le souhaitez, bien que je ne puisse m'empêcher de vous demander de repousser votre départ de quelques semaines. Donnez au moins une chance au Département de vous faire ses adieux ! »

Elle sourit encore une fois, la chaleur n'atteignant pas tout à fait ses yeux. « Vous êtes très aimable, Monsieur, mais je me dois d'insister. Je suis très … pressée de commencer cette nouvelle phase d'apprentissage. »

Grafton fronça les sourcils, ses épais sourcils reliés ensemble. Oui, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le vieil homme avait une place dans son cœur pour la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés, qui aimaient tant ses livres et vivait pour apprendre. Elle lui faisait penser à lui à son âge. En plus de cela, la sorcière avait un cœur en or. Vraiment impossible de ne _pas_ l'aimer. Et tant pis pour le protocole de l'employeur. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait, il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment mais il savait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'avait profondément blessée.

« Ma chère, j'espère ne pas vous offenser en m'insinuant dans vos affaires, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Pardonnez-moi mais je m'inquiète. Je suis plutôt … attachée à vous ma chère. »

Elle cligna des yeux à cette question d'ordre plutôt émotionnel venant de son chef de département, habituellement bourru. « Merci pour votre inquiétude, Monsieur Grafton, mais je vous assure que je vais bien. » _Je ne peux pas vous le dire_ , pensa-t-elle, touchée par son inquiétude.

« Et bien, il semblerait que vous êtes déterminée, Miss Granger, et je vais transmettre votre accord au Signor Martinelli immédiatement. Il sera ravi, j'en suis certain. »

Elle sourit poliment. _J'ai l'impression de faire ça très souvent aujourd'hui_ , pensa-t-elle.

« Ma chère, j'espère que vous excuserez la témérité d'un vieil homme, mais je serais très heureux si vous pouviez m'écrire de temps à autre. Je serais ravi de savoir comment vous vous installez et ce que vous pensez de Rome. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux encore une fois, surprise. « Je … serai très heureuse de correspondre avec vous Monsieur Grafton. » et elle le pensait.

Il sourit. « Comme je ne suis plus votre supérieur, je vous en prie appelez-moi James. »

Elle hocha la tête et sourit, agréablement surprise. « Très bien. Merci, Mons – James. S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Hermione. » Elle se prépara à partir.

« Oh et Hermione ? »

Elle se retourna. « Oui James ? »

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Hermione sourit à elle-même pendant qu'elle quittait le Ministère de la Magie pour la dernière fois. _Ou du moins la dernière fois jusqu'à l'année prochaine_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait été si surprise que Monsieur G - _James_ , que _James_ , sache que c'était son anniversaire. C'était vraiment touchant de savoir qu'il s'intéressait assez à ses employés pour regarder son dossier du personnel. Elle lui écrirait, pensa-t-elle. Il ferait un correspondant très intéressant. Et il serait incapable de dire à quiconque où elle se trouvait, à cause du Secret des Mystères, comme on l'appelait. C'était un contrat magique que chaque Langue de Plomb devait signer, de la nouvelle recrue du bas de l'échelle au Chef du Département, et qui empêchait de révéler quoique ce soit se déroulant au Département des Mystères à quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Il y avait de fortes pénalités pour avoir brisé le contrat, et une peine de deux ans de prison faisait pâle figure à côté d'une perte de magie pour un an. Elle frissonna. En fait, son ancien collègue (maintenant installé à Rome), qui avait convaincu les italiens de l'embaucher en premier lieu n'était pas passé loin de briser le contrat en la recommandant et en vantant ses capacités. La seule chose qui l'avait sauvé était qu'il n'avait mentionné aucune affaire liée au département, juste ses compétences.

Heureusement, son nouvel emploi tombait dans cette merveilleuse catégorie d' « Affaires du département » et donc James ne pouvait rien dire. Non pas qu'elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un demande, mais tout même, valait mieux être préparé. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir quelque chose détruire sa nouvelle vie.

 _Il est temps de partir_ , pensa-t-elle. _Il est temps de laisser toutes ces choses qui me rappellent mes pertes derrière et de prendre un nouveau départ._

Avec cette pensée fermement ancrée dans son esprit, elle transplana chez les Lupin et toqua à la porte.

Elle entendit plusieurs fracas et quelqu'un jurer. _Tonks_ , pensa-t-elle en souriant.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une jeune femme au visage en forme de cœur et aux cheveux roses, grimaçant et frottant son coude gauche.

« Woaw, Hermione ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu es en avance. Je pensais qu'on était supposés te retrouver aux Trois Balais ce soir ? Merlin, il est déjà l'heure ? » Paniqua Tonks, une main sur sa bouche.

« Non, non, le diner n'était pas prévu avant sept heure. Il est juste quatre heure, Tonks c'est bon, Je suis … juste venue pour une petite visite. » Sourit-elle nerveusement.

« Oh, c'est bon alors. Whew ! J'ai pensé qu'on était finis, Remus n'est même pas encore rentré du travail. Entre, entre. »

Hermione suivit l'Auror aux cheveux roses dans le couloir couleur crème et dans le salon, dans lequel un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé en cuir beige, mâchouillant. Il sauta immédiatement en voyant Hermione et courut vers elle. Elle le souleva dans ses bras et l'enlaça avec force.

« Bonjour Teddy, chéri, as-tu été un gentil garçon avec maman aujourd'hui ? » roucoula-t-elle, frottant son nez contre sa joue douce.

« Moi, 'entil garçon ! n'aime tata Mione ! » Cria-t-il. Ses cheveux devenant promptement châtains et ondulés.

Elle lui sourit et le reposa doucement par terre. « Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire et retourna sur le canapé, reprenant où il l'avait laissé son festin d'objets. Elle secoua la tête avec indulgence, et alla s'installer en face de Tonks.

La femme aux cheveux roses pouffa. « Il est une boule d'énergie vive et sans limite, et c'est d'un fatiguant, mais je n'échangerai mes garçons pour rien au monde. » elle sourit rêveusement, pensant à sa famille.

Hermione sourit. « Tu as vraiment les deux meilleurs garçons au monde Tonks – Teddy et Remus sont une sacrée combinaison. »

Tonks sourit largement d'un air impertinent « Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, pas vrai ! »

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ecoute, Tonks, je pensais, je pense qu'on devrait re planifier le diner de ce soir, mais, si ça te va, j'adorerai diner avec Remus et toi, ici, ce soir ? Tu vois, Harry, Ron et Ginny ne peuvent pas se libérer donc j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas la peine de prévoir quelque chose d'aussi grand. »

Tonks tiqua. « Mione, tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue ici, mais, et bien, c'est ton 21ème anniversaire. Tu ne penses pas que ça mérite une sorte de célébration ? » ses yeux se plissèrent. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry, Ron et Ginny ne peuvent pas être là ? »

Hermione remua dans sa chaise. « Et bien, j'ai quelques nouvelles à partager avec toi, Remus et Sirius. C'est, et bien, c'est compliqué. Juste … S'il te plaît ? Tu voudrais bien faire ça pour moi ? »

Tonks la regarda, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. « Ok, chérie, on va faire à ta manière. Bien sûr que l'on peut diner ici. Mais j'insiste pour que tu me laisses m'occuper du gâteau- non pas de protestations ! 21 ans est un grand jour ! »

Hermione sourit en coin. « Tant que tu ne le prépare pas, je suis sûre que ça ira … »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, il y a ce livreur par hibou … Hey ! Je retiens ça ! » le regard blessé de Tonks était quelque peu gâché par le sourire qui relevait le coin de ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas une grande cuisinière, et elle et Remus – et tout le monde d'ailleurs- le savait. Elle et Remus se relayaient pour préparer le diner et, autant qu'Hermione sache, la plupart des gens essayaient de passer les soirs où Remus cuisinaient. C'était généralement plus … sûr de cette manière.

Hermione secoua la tête quand elle entendit Tonks implorer Delilah d'amener le message à Remus. L'oiseau avait sans doute abdiqué car les tentatives d'amadouer le volatile avec des chocolats semblaient avoir stoppé.

Elle pouffa soudainement. _Même le hibou de Remus est fou de chocolat_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et avec un rapide _incendio_ un feu craquait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Elle se saisit du petit pot de Poudre de cheminette et jeta une pincée de poudre verte dans le feu, criant « bureau de Sirius Black, Ministère de la Magie » avant de s'agenouiller et de mettre sa tête dans le feu. Le monde sembla se déformer et se retourner avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à regarder le bureau de Sirius, où il était asis écrivant quelque chose sur son bureau.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, espérant attirer son attention. Il releva la tête immédiatement, jetant un coup d'œil d'abord à la porte, puis à la cheminée, souriant largement quand il y vit la tête d'Hermione.

« Mione, amour ! A quoi dois-je cette très agréable opportunité ? » il lui fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'il se levait et se rapprochait de la cheminée, s'agenouillant face à elle.

« Oh chut, Monsieur-j'ai-une-petite amie ! »

« C'est vrai, » soupira-t-il. « Hélas, je suis pris. Si j'étais célibataire en revanche … »

« Tu verrais une fille différente chaque soir et m'oublierais entièrement. » contra-t-elle.

Il haleta and agrippa sa poitrine, comme si blessé. « Moi ? Oublier ma Mione ? Vous me blessez Madame ! »

« D'accord, espèce de grands bouffon, sois sérieux un moment – et n'OSE MÊME PAS sortir tout ce non-sens à propos de toujours être 'Sirius' ! » (2)

Il bouda de se voir refuser sa plaisanterie favorite. « Bon, bon, si tu veux me refuser tout l'amusement de ma vie … »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait involontairement rappelé pourquoi elle faisait les plus grands changements de sa vie. Ennuyeuse, Hermione l'intello n'était pas amusante. Ses amis l'avaient laissée … _Pas de ça_. Elle se secoua légèrement et jeta un œil à Sirius. Il avait les sourcils froncés, perplexe.

« Amour ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu vas bien ? Est-ce-que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Je ne voulais pas dire que … »

Elle sourit au bel homme agenouillé devant elle. « Non Sirius, ça va, je me suis juste souvenue de quelque chose que je dois faire plus tard. » inventa-t-elle rapidement.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils – merde, il la connaissait trop bien – mais il laissa passer. « Et donc, que voulais tu me dire ? »

« Oh c'est juste à propos de ce soir. J'ai décidé de plutôt avoir un petit diner chez Remus et Tonks au lieu de sortir ce soir. Tonks attends tout le monde pour sept heure je crois. »

Il sourcilla à nouveau, et la regarda vraiment, ses yeux gris métalliques la transperçant. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose allait vraiment mal. Il fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude, se sentant très protecteur envers la jeune fille qui était restée auprès de lui pendant ses innombrables cauchemars et lui avait rendu sa santé après son retour du voile. _Quelque va mal, clairement_ , pensa-t-il.

Il se ressaisit et sourit gentiment à l'adorable jeune femme qui attendait patiemment devant lui.

« Je pensais qu'on sortait ce soir, pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Et bien oui, mais quelques personnes ne peuvent pas se libérer, je pensais que ce serait sympa de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus petit. S'il te plaît, dis que tu viendras ? » Demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

« Bien sûr que je serai là, amour. Je te verrai à sept heure. » Il sourit tandis que sa tête disparaissait de l'âtre.

Hermione se leva et s'étira, époussetant la poudre de cheminette et souleva Teddy alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine, où Tonks leur préparait une tasse de thé. « Sirius dit qu'il sera là vers sept heure. »

« Super ! »murmura Tonks distraitement. Elle continua à marmonner pour elle-même et tapota la théière avec sa baguette, attendant que l'eau se mette à bouillir.

Hermione sourit en déposant Teddy sur une chaise autour de la table et retourna dans l'entrée, criant à Tonks, « Ne t'embête pas à me faire un thé. Je rentre à la maison me préparer. Je te verrai à sept heure ! »

« D''acco-dac, Mione ! » entendit elle en retour, avant qu'un grand fracas ne résonne jusque dans le hall, suivit par une avalanche de jurons et de marmonnement. Hermione pouffa et transplana jusqu'à chez elle.

Sirius resta agenouillé sur le sol tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi diable elle voulait annuler le diner de son 21ème anniversaire. Zut, autant que ça puisse le concerner, elle aurait du avoir la plus grosse fête imaginable, habillée sur son trente et un et absolument magnifique, vivant les plus beaux moments de sa vie. En y repensant, Harry et les autres auraient vraiment dus organiser la chose pour en faire une fête surprise. Ah, peut-être que c'était ce qu'il y avait derrière ce changement de programme ? Il allait passer un coup de cheminette à Harry pour en être sûr.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un Sirius inquiet se tenait derrière son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées. Personne n'avait répondu à la cheminée chez Harry ou chez Ron. Ou même à l'appartement de Ginny. Il avait appelé FASF (Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux) pour seulement entendre Percy lui dire que George était parti en vacances en France avec les « autres ». Quelque chose clochait et il avait besoin de parler à Remus.

Juste quand il attrapait une plume pour gribouiller une note rapide, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau. « Entrez ! » répondit-il. Remus entra, plongé dans ses pensées. _Quand on parle du diable …_

« Patmol, as-tu reçu un hibou pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione de ce soir ? »

« A vrai dire, Mione vient juste de me passer un coup de cheminette. Elle m'a dit que c'était simplement un diner chez toi maintenant. J'ai essayé d'appeler Harry, Ron, George et Ginny, et tout ce que j'ai eu c'est Percy me disant que George était en France avec « les autres ». Qu'est ce qui se passe, bordel, Lunard ? »

Le froncement de Remus s'accentua et il sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche, le tendant à Sirius.

_Remus chéri,_

_Mione est là et demande si on elle peut faire son diner d'anniversaire ici avec nous et Sirius. Apparemment Harry et les autres « ne peuvent pas se libérer ». Qu'est ce qui se passe, bordel ? Peux-tu demander à Sirius s'il sait quelque chose ? Mione est là en ce moment et je ne veux rien dire devant elle, elle est déjà probablement assez chamboulée. Bien sûr, je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait faire la fête ici._

_Je suis un peu inquiète, chéri._

_Dora XX_

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Harry et les autres ne peuvent pas se libérer ? Quoi ? Ils sont en France eux aussi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe bordel ? Ils ne rateraient quand même pas son anniversaire, pas vrai ? ». Lui et Remus s'inquiétaient de la manière dont Harry et les autres semblaient négliger Hermione. Elle était plus solitaire et se renfermait davantage à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Oh, elle continuait à discuter et à rire, mais il y avait des barrières maintenant. Elle poussait doucement tout le monde vers la sortie. _Mais sûrement, Harry et les autres n'iraient pas aussi loin, pensa-t-il. Ils ne le feraient pas … n'est-ce pas ?_

Remus secoua la tête, tirant Sirius de ses pensées. « Je ne comprends pas non plus, mais il semble que nous devons attendre d'être à la maison et de demander à Mione. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. »

Sirius hocha la tête à la déclaration de son frère en tout sauf de sang. « Toi comme moi, Lunard, toi comme moi. »

* * *

 

(1) Via Veneto est l'une des plus célèbres artères de Rome

(2) En anglais Sirius fait souvent le jeu de mot avec la ressemblance entre son prénom et le mot sérieux en anglais « serious », qui se prononce presque pareil

 

Note de la traductrice : N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire et/ou de la qualité de ma traduction ! Ça m'aide à me motiver et à m'améliorer !

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire avec ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. A bientôt pour le second chapitre.


End file.
